Previously, many devices have been used for carrying and dumping open gondolas filled with workpieces. In automated assembly and heat treating operations, dumping in bulk workpieces from gondolas by these devices often damages the workpieces as they are dumped onto a work site. For example, when threaded steel fasteners such as bolts or screws carried in gondolas are dumped in bulk onto a conveyor to be delivered to a heat treating operation to harden the fasteners the fastener threads are frequently damaged. Often times, tilting a gondola to pour out threaded workpieces damages the threads. The inventor has discovered that friction between the moving workpieces tends to interrupt the steady flow of workpieces from the gondola and they tend to pour in intermittent waves, resulting in increased contact of the threads during dumping and increased risk of thread damage.